


Final Frontiersmen

by detectivejigsaw



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper and Ford being nerds together, Dipper and Ford bonding, Gen, Post-Series, Star Trek love, also not for Spock/Uhura shippers, except the J. J. Abrams movies, not for fans of alternate TOS, written for Dipcember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivejigsaw/pseuds/detectivejigsaw
Summary: Ford gets brought up to date on one of his favorite childhood shows, and how it has grown.  Along with some of the problems it has developed.Written by an unapologetic Star Trek fan, and I guess you could call this a Dipcember story?  You know, 'cause it's about Dipper, in December...Hey, if we can have Stanuary and Forduary, we can have Dipcember, okay?
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Ford Pines
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	Final Frontiersmen

“...This is one of my dreams come true.”

Ford stared, awestruck, at the row of DVDs on the shelf in front of him. Each one was decorated with an old, familiar picture of a triangle-shaped (but not in such a way that it brought back uncomfortable memories) badge with a star in the middle, and two four-letter words: _Star Trek_.

But while he’d been in the multiverse, the amazing show had grown far beyond anything he could ever have imagined, creating five spinoff shows, a plethora of movies, and apparently these things called “Internet memes” that he was still struggling to understand.

Dipper nodded next to him, eyes equally shiny. “The original is irreplaceable of course, because it’s got the Kirk, Spock and McCoy friendship dynamic, but _The Next Generation_ is pretty good too.”

Ford carefully reached out and ran his fingers over the spines of the boxed sets, trying to remember not to get too excited.

_Remember, this is Stan’s money you’re spending. Don’t get greedy._

“I watched _The Original Series_ as many times as I could as a child, but got distracted from it when I went to college, so maybe I should refresh my memory...but then again, maybe I should just go with _The Next Generation_...or just buy the movies…”

Dipper pointed out, “We can watch the shows on my parents’ Netflix account; I know the password.”

“Yes, but when we’re back at sea I won’t be able to watch them anymore!” Ford knew he sounded like a petulant little kid, but at this point he was too excited to care.

Dipper made a noise into his hand that sounded suspiciously like it was a cough covering up a laugh. “I’m sure if you really needed to, McGucket could set up something on your computer to improve the internet connection.”

Ford blinked. Oh. Right. He hadn’t thought of that. “Good point, my boy.”

* * *

Since there was a clearance sale anyway, Ford bought all _The Original Series_ ’s movies, even though Dipper warned him that the first one was kind of boring in places, and two through four were going to be very gut-wrenching for multiple reasons. As he tucked them under his arm to take to the front, he asked, “What about those ones at the end?”

To his surprise, Dipper cringed. “Yeah...those are the Alternate Universe ones.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Ford asked. That actually sounded interesting; besides, if anyone had an interest in alternate universes, it was him. Why would Dipper speak of them with such distaste?

“Um, the writers made some choices I didn’t like much. They really sideline McCoy, and focus too much on Kirk and Spock. And they have Spock and Uhura in a relationship.”

“They _what_?!”

Maybe Ford was overreacting a little, but that last sentence was just _inherently_ wrong in every way possible.

“I know, it doesn’t make any sense! And Spock didn’t _need_ to be in a relationship, I feel like they paired him up just for the sake of it!”

Ford rolled his eyes in disgust, and shot the movies a baleful glare. “Thank you for warning me, Dipper.” He turned away and brought his selected purchases towards the check-out.

The boy nodded as he followed him. “Mabel thinks it’s cute and romantic. She just doesn’t get it.” He rolled his eyes too.

“At least these ones are good, right?”

“Oh yeah. They’re awesome.”

“Then that’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I offended any fans of the J.J. Abrams films with this, but I really do disagree with many of his decisions regarding the movies.  
> Hopefully this wasn't too much like me just venting my feelings towards them through the voices of the characters; I'm worried it might be. Sorry.


End file.
